


Oblivion

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dances for oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

The club music thumped around him, strobe lights casting broken shadows across the dancing bodies.

The air was thick and hot, and Stephen threw his arms into the air, ignoring the beautiful people who pushed up against him and the beautiful yet terrifying woman who haunted his thoughts.

He closed his eyes to the flash of the lights, feeling only the thump of the music in his chest and hoping to become lost in it.

Stephen danced for the pain, for the pleasure and for the mindless oblivion of being too exhausted to dream.


End file.
